L'épiderme d'un ange
by C.Hillcrest
Summary: Sasuke, de retour à Konoha mais plus seul que jamais, sort de détention. Kakashi lui propose de redevenir son élève, prétendant qu'il lui reste des choses à apprendre... Yaoi, Kakashi/Sasuke, OS Slash


Je me suis rendue compte que, d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas, la fin de mon One-Shot n'avait pas été publiée.

C'est maintenant fait.

L'épiderme d'un ange.

Tout commence et finit ici, sur ce terrain d'entraînement : celui que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir, troqué hâtivement et à jamais, j'en étais persuadé, contre une poche d'air vicié quelque part dans le sous-sol du désert. J'y suis finalement revenu et, croyez-moi, je n'en fus pas le dernier surpris. Si le tout-Konoha fut choqué, horrifié, indigné, voire, dans de très rares cas, soulagé par mon retour, je ne parvenais à ressentir vis-à-vis de celui-ci qu'un certain ennui accompagné d'une amertume diffuse : j'étais rentré.

Rentré à Konoha. Je revenais à la terre d'où j'avais arraché mes racines. J'avais banni l'espoir de mon existence, joué gros sur mon avenir, sur le fait que je mourrai de l'accomplissement de ma vengeance. Combien de temps avant que ma vie ne s'achève ? J'avais tué les seuls ninjas potentiellement capables de m'offrir un mort digne de ce nom. J'étais condamné à vivre.

J'aurais dû être soulagé que seule Tsunade ne me questionne sur le pourquoi de mes revirements. J'aurais dû profiter simplement de ce retour au bercail providentiel. Pourtant je n'y arrivai pas. Pour la seule et bonne raison que je ne parvenais pas à cerner, isoler et identifier ce qui m'avait poussé à me rendre et rentrer.

Je sais que je ne suis plus totalement sain d'esprit. Je suis malade, gangrené… Mais pas aveugle. Je vois et contemple les torsions, blessures, amputations et raccords grossiers que j'ai infligés à mon esprit. Voyez ça comme une preuve de force ou une malédiction. Peut-être que cette force elle-même est la malédiction : je suis responsable de ce que j'ai fait et des conséquences qui en ont découlé, de ce qu'elles ont fait endurer à mon esprit et mon corps ainsi qu'à ceux des autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

C'est peut-être ce qui fait de moi un ninja efficace, si ce n'est excellent : savoir prendre en compte ma monstruosité intérieure.

Fuyez-la et vous abandonnez toute la force que vous auriez pu en tirer. Niez-la, barricadez-vous contre elle et vous vous rendrez bientôt compte qu'en voulant la quitter vous vous êtes vautré dans ses bras. La folie dans laquelle vous serez alors plongé vous laissera soit incapable de continuer à pratiquer la profession de ninja, soit rongé par votre propre horreur. J'en ai vu le résultat de très près en la personne d'Orochimaru. Coupez la langue du serpent, crevez-lui les yeux, arrachez ses écailles, vous découvrirez alors cette petite créature noire et tremblante priant pour qu'on l'achève.

Je ne prie pas. Je me suis modifié, muté, infecté moi-même en toute connaissance de cause. La moindre des choses est d'en tirer parti puisque je n'entretiens pas l'illusion qu'elles puissent être défaites. Je me suis donc centrifugé, écrémé de ma partie humaine, tant psychologiquement que physiologiquement : j'ai soigneusement détaché tout trait de caractère inutile tels que la joie, le contentement, la plénitude, le plaisir, la mélancolie, l'amour. J'ai acquis des iris si puissants que la manipulation psychologique que l'on nomme tact ou diplomatie ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Quelques jours auparavant, mes rapports humains étaient encore très simples : « Meurs, ou soumets-toi. ». Autant dire que je n'entretiens presque aucune relation. Avec qui que ce soit. Je cherche à m'éloigner de l'humanité sous quelque forme qu'elle se présente. J'ai entraîné mon corps de manière à ne devoir assouvir mes besoins dits naturels que rarement : manger, boire, dormir, rejeter ce que j'ingurgite sont occasionnels.

Je considérais ce genre de choses triviales et communes comme histoire ancienne.

________________________________________________________________________

Mon souffle est court, une fois n'est pas coutume. J'en suis presque à me demander ce qui m'arrive : lorsque l'on a une masse grouillante et sinueuse coincée dans un coin de la cervelle, vérifier l'origine et la raison de chacune de vos actions est plus que nécessaire.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'était la première fois que je pouvais circuler à Konoha sans escorte d'ANBU. La première fois que je mettais le nez hors de cette prison depuis mon retour.

Je suivis plusieurs couloirs longs et droits, me faisant conduire jusque devant une porte. Ils se mirent à trois pour manœuvrer la lourde barre de fer. Un an plus tôt, j'aurais encore souri de les laisser s'escrimer pour la faire coulisser alors que j'aurais pu défoncer le battant par un mouvement de phalange. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à le faire. Je connais ma propre force, tant pis pour eux s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de sa mesure.

___________________________________________________________________________

De mon ancienne identité, seul le nom demeure.

___________________________________________________________________________

Une rafale chaude et poussiéreuse ainsi qu'un pinceau de lumière jaunâtre s'infiltrèrent par la porte à présent ouverte. Des débris de feuilles et des gravillons minuscules se ruaient sur mon torse et s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Un léger flux de chakra devant mes sourcils déviait tout projectile susceptible de se loger dans mes yeux. Protéger son arme la plus puissante va de soi. Mon défunt frère m'a appris à la chérir.

« Salut, Sasuke. » Je tournai la tête : Kakashi m'attendait, apparemment. À l'heure, une fois n'est pas coutume. J'inclinai la tête dans sa direction. Mieux valait conserver un semblant de sociabilité puisque je risquais d'avoir affaire à lui pendant un moment. Il se décolla du mur, les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches.

Je n'ai jamais vu chez un ninja un tel décalage entre l'apparence et le danger qu'il peut représenter. Sel Naruto commence à s'en approcher, lorsqu'il est suffisamment énervé.

Il se mit à marcher. Je le suivis : c'était vraisemblablement ce qu'il attendait.

« On va voir ce que tu vaux au bout de quatre ans avec un sannin rien que pour toi. » Son œil visible se plissa au-dessus du masque : « Mon sharingan commençait à rouiller. » Je haussai un sourcil, histoire de lui donner un peu d'indications sur ce que j'en pense.

« … Contre vous ? »

Il ouvrit un œil sincèrement surpris et quelque peu interrogateur. « Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, la diplomatie n'est pas une discipline que je pratique couramment, c'est pourquoi j'éprouvai quelques difficultés à savoir comment formuler le fait que, si j'y allais sérieusement, je le tuerai ou l'endommagerai irrémédiablement. Et que je ne m'en empêcherais très probablement pas. Je me décidai à faire simple :

« Quand je vous aurai tué, je devrai partir. J'avais l'intention de rester un peu plus longtemps ici. » Il me fixa d'un air absent, lâcha un gloussement puis, affichant une mine contrariée, lâcha doucement :

« Ta voix est devenue plus grave que la mienne. » J'eus une envie presque irrésistible de plisser le front. Il se rapprocha un peu, son œil me parcourant de haut en bas sous son sourcil froncé : « Tu es également plus grand, et… » Il posa la main à plat entre mes pectoraux découverts, puis la fit descendre sur les muscles de mon ventre. Le contraste entre sa peau souple et la texture grossière de ses mitaines m'intrigua. Il leva les yeux sur mon visage impassible. « Plus musclé que moi. »

Il écarta de l'index une mèche me couvrant la joue. « Sans oublier que tu possèdes deux sharingan, à un niveau bien plus élevé que le mien. Tu es certainement mieux synchronisé avec ceux-ci que moi, puisqu'ils font partie intégrante de toi-même depuis ta naissance, tandis que je n'ai fait que l' « emprunter ». » Une ombre passa sur son visage, puis il me demanda : « Tu connais les jutsus médicaux ? » Je hochais la tête. « Bien. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Nous étions enfin arrivés au terrain d'entraînement où j'avais tant combattu ma faiblesse, si soigneusement entretenu ma haine. Il se planta entre moi et le terrain, l'air innocent du chat qui viendrait de déchirer les rideaux de velours du salon. « Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre quelque chose de totalement nouveau. »

Je haussai les sourcils. Orochimaru m'avait appris presque toutes les techniques ninja à savoir des cent cinquante dernières années et j'en avais moi-même déniché quelques-unes en plus, me forgeant peu à peu la longueur d'avance qui m'avait valu la victoire. Sans se départir d'une satisfaction évidente, il dressa un index professoral : « Il s'agit de savoir comment… Épargner son adversaire. »

Je restai bouche bée. Je n'avais effectivement jamais appris une telle chose pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était totalement inutile.

« Je sais blesser un adversaire sans qu'il ne perde de sang trop rapidement, » l'informai-je rapidement.

J'avais utilisé ce genre de techniques dans la perspective d'interrogatoires « poussés », mais jamais la survie n'était envisagée. L'interrogé devait seulement rester en mesure de répondre un certain temps sans se rendre compte qu'il se vidait inéluctablement de son sang. Ou en remplissait ses poumons.

À ma grande stupeur, un voile de déception presque douloureuse lui couvrit le visage alors qu'il me contemplait. Il se passa une main sur le visage en inspirant profondément.

« Non, Sasuke. Non. » Il s'exprimait comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant. Peut-être était-ce le cas. « Tu dois savoir blesser un adversaire sans intention de le tuer. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois. » Ça me paraissait totalement inutile. Comme s'il m'ordonnait de boire pour tout recracher ensuite.

« Bien. Essayons. » Il baissa son bandeau, dévoilant son sharingan toujours en éveil. J'activais le mien, conscient du motif que le Mangekyou traçait lentement autour de ma pupille. Kakashi ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, mais je savais que ça n'était qu'une façade. Assister à la révélation d'un Mangekyou pour la première fois ne peut pas laisser indifférent. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Un contact de sharingan à sharingan sans danger était une expérience inédite pour moi. C'est en fait étrangement intime de savoir que, d'un souffle de chakra, vous pouvez envahir l'esprit de votre vis-à-vis. Et qu'il pourrait en faire autant.

« Allons-y. » murmura Kakashi, déclenchant un chidori plus rapidement que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire.

« Vous vous êtes entraîné, notai-je.

- Tu peux parler » répondit-il, un rire faisant couler ses mots.

Mon chidori avait couru jusqu'à mes mains si vite que seul Itachi aurait pu en voir la genèse. Ou moi-même, si mes yeux n'étaient pas plantés dans ceux de l'adversaire.

Kakashi.

Nous commençâmes à tracer un cercle, ne sachant qui tournait autour de l'autre. La roue était lancée.

Ses pas étaient toujours aussi assurés, ses épaules fermes, ses mains souples mais alertes. Mon niveau me permettait de goûter ses talents de ninja, dont je n'avais jamais mesuré l'ampleur : je sentais le chakra d'un bleu glacier, presque argenté, circulant calmement, parfaitement réparti. Ses rares fluctuations étaient dues aux inflexions qui renforçaient les muscles majeurs, assouplissaient les articulations. Un dérivé de ninjutsu médical au service de l'art du combat. Original.

J'ouvrais le feu.

Un simple coup porté vers le cou, du plat de la main. J'avais envie de corps à corps. Il l'évita aisément, puis répliqua. Mon sharingan augmenta sa consommation de façon vertigineuse, comme d'habitude : son bras passa au ralenti au niveau de mon oreille, j'eus le temps de détailler l'insigne cousue au bas de son épaule : je laissai mes cheveux effleurer sa main, me plaçai perpendiculairement à lui et lui plantai un kunai en travers de la paume. Le monde réaccéléra.

J'étais à deux mètres derrière lui et je ricanais.

J'avais entendu son expiration mi-étonnée, mi-douloureuse passer entre ses dents. Il n'avait rien compris. Il se tourna vers moi. Du sang coulait le long de son majeur, gouttant sur le sol. Son chidori était toujours activé, rayonnant au bout de l'autre bras.

Il allait bientôt comprendre.

Je fonçai sur lui d'une vitesse fulgurante. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que je plantai Kusanagi à travers son abdomen. A travers un morceau de bois. Bien. Il s'était cloné juste à temps : son uniforme était déchiré au niveau du nombril. Il avait l'air amusé.

Il allait bientôt comprendre.

Je continuais de le houspiller, sans me fatiguer, ni le repousser véritablement dans ses retranchements. Un coup de pied dans les reins, une estafilade sur la joue.

Je me distrais, et puis j'en ai assez.

Je l'électrocute d'un chidori dans l'estomac. Je l'ai un peu boosté, connaissant sa résistance au chakra électrique due à sa maîtrise du chidori. Quelle ironie du sort. La technique que lui-même m'a enseignée. Je le trahis dans les règles de l'art, encore une fois.

Il essaie de se relever en gémissant, mais continue à émettre une sorte de gloussement. Il s'appuie sur un coude, puis retombe. De la poussière ternit le sombre de son uniforme et se dépose dans ses cheveux. Je m'aperçois que son corps fume un peu. Avec une telle densité de chakra, pas étonnant que je l'aie brûlé. Cette décharge aurait tué un chuunin dans l'instant. Un jounin après quelques heures de souffrances, l'énergie ayant labouré ses entrailles et détruit tout espoir de guérison par l'usage de quelque justu médical que ce soit. Saturé de chakra, le corps y devient insensible, même au sien. La chakra ne circulant pour ainsi dire plus, la victime meurt d'épuisement, alors que son corps regorge d'énergie vitale.

Je ne dis rien. Je me rapproche de lui. Il s'est retourné, couché sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il ne dit rien et semble avoir du mal à respirer. Ses yeux me fixent mais je n'arrive pas à y déceler la moindre expression. Rien. Pas de peur, de souffrance, d'espoir, de colère, de gratitude. Aucune réaction. Je ne provoque aucune réaction chez cet homme. Je m'arrête, des spasmes crispent mes mains toujours brûlantes de puissance. Je bats des paupières. J'attends qu'il me supplie, me félicite, m'insulte.

Je sens les flammes noires du feu noir d'Orochimaru brûler ma nuque, puis couler sur mon torse, mes épaules, mon dos, mes jambes. A force de travail, j'ai réussi à partiellement le maîtriser, et le résultat en est visible avant même quelque utilisation que ce soit : de brouillon et vérolé, le motif sombre est devenu incisif et menaçant : des pointes noires crénelées enserrent mes joues, mon front et mon menton. Sur mon torse apparaissent des pointes étirées depuis ma colonne vertébrale. Le mal me couvre comme un vêtement.

Me prends par derrière.

Mes orteils touchent le flanc de mon ancien sensei. L'écho de quelque chose traverse son œil gris, mais c'est le vide dans le sharingan.

Mon pied s'écrase sur ses côtés. De toutes mes forces. Puis encore une fois. Il se couche sur le côté, se roule en boule pour se protéger. Je continue de lui défoncer la poitrine et l'abdomen, méthodiquement, serrant les poings, me penchant en avant pour mieux achever ma besogne. Cet ennemi-là n'a pas besoin de temps avant un dernier souffle. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Je le traîne jusqu'à l'entrée du bois. Ses talons tressautent sur les cailloux de la terre battue. Je n'ai pas envie de le tuer sur ce terrain d'entraînement. Ça… me gêne.

Je l'adosse à un arbre, sors un kunai et l'appuie sur le creux de sa gorge. Il est étonnant qu'il soit toujours en vie, mais je suis malgré tout déçu de devoir le tuer après un combat aussi rapide et médiocre.

Je tends la main pour réaliser le dernier désir qui me reste : savoir. Savoir la seule chose qu'il me reste à apprendre. Kakashi est paralysé et doit énormément souffrir, mais ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. Il me harponnent, me fouillent… m'implorent ? tandis que le bout de mes doigts se posent en haut de ses joues. Je deviens fébrile. Je glisse une phalange sous l'étoffe. Ses paupières s'agitent, son souffle s'accélère. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour ses yeux devenir humides. Et j'arrache le tissu.

Ma main tombe, l'étoffe serrée entre mes phalanges. Mon sharingan s'éteint. Point d'incendie un jour d'averse. Des cicatrices s'ouvrent sur son nez, ses joues, son menton. Petites lunes nacrées, sourires pourpres et courbes carmines sinuent, se chevauchent, lacèrent sa peau. L'ourlé de ses lèvres est saccadé, le bord éternellement tuméfié, furieusement souriant de la commissure gauche à sa pommette. Et sous elles, sous elles apparaît l'épiderme d'un ange. Et, sur elles, une larme de roule. Meurt entre ses lèvres.

Je tremble. Je n'ose détourner le regard, même si je le devrais. Je veux remonter le temps, n'avoir jamais eu cette vision de l'enfer. M'enfuir. Me tuer. Mes ailes brûlent. Ma chute éveillera une nouvelle ère : dans un dernier effort, je ravive mes pupilles, colle mes paumes contre tes joues et ton front sur le mien. Nos cils se croisent. Le sang contemple l'argent.

Et le brise.

Je me rue dans son esprit, passe en rafale parmi les colonnes de ses souvenirs, les éparpillant. Une pile sombre apparaît : jours de douleur, vulnérabilité, solitude. Je les empoigne et les tords de mes mains. Je saigne. Je les embrasse, les colle contre mon corps. Les tessons percent ma peau. J'aperçois la mort du paternel, la désertion du disciple. La désertion du second disciple : la mienne. Et les jours qui la suivent. Les mois, les années gouvernées par la douleur qui ne veut pas s'en aller.

Et chaque jour de cette douleur, une cicatrice est apparue. Tracées de ta propre main, de ta propre lame. Le masque porté pour entretenir le mystère est ainsi devenu le gardien de ton âme. Il dissimule sa nudité, sa fragilité. Un ninja ne souffre pas, un ninja ne pleure pas, un ninja n'aime pas.

Et puis je trouve un feuillet de ta mémoire noir et rouge, imprégné de honte.

Les gouttes qui s'abattent sur le carrelage de ta petite salle de bain. Tes joues, moins marquées qu'à présent, humides. Ton souffle un peu forcé, un peu erratique qui s'échappe d'entre ta bouche. Le coude légèrement fléchi, le menton un peu tourné, comme pour ne pas voir ce que tu es en train de faire. Les tétons durcis, malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Ta main qui descend et remonte, encore et encore, abrasant la peau fine. Tes doigts qui suivent les aplats de ton ventre, la paume qui repasse le gonflement de ton torse. Les gémissements qui se vocalisent, alors que tu n'en peux plus. Un nom susurré qui se mêle aux gémissements, devient un cri de douleur, de plaisir : « Sasuke !... »

Et ta tête qui retombe, qui fixe la main qui l'a trahie, l'eau qui efface déjà les preuves de son forfait.

J'en oublie pourquoi je suis ici. Je voulais… je voulais t'aider.

Je regagne mon corps, essoufflé, retombe sur mon séant, les yeux rivés sur tes bottes.

« Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi.

-J'ai essayé d'effacer…

-Je sais ce que tu essayais de faire. C'est afin de t'en empêcher que j'ai… gravé mon visage. Mes souvenirs seront ravivés par les cicatrices, quelle que soit la puissance de Sharingan dont tu disposes. J'aime à croire que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, Sasuke. »

Je continue de fixer ses bottes. Des larmes coulent le long de mon nez.

« Regarde-moi. »

Je renifle mais mes yeux restent rivés sur le bout de tes chaussures.

« Bon sang, Sasuke, regarde-moi ! C'est moi qui ne devrais pas pouvoir le faire, après ce que tu viens de voir.

-J'y arrive pas. » Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Naruto.

- Regarde-moi, bon dieu ! » Il m'empoigne le menton et me relève brutalement la tête. Ses mâchoires tressautent. « Je ne veux pas te cacher ma laideur. Pas à toi. »

Alors, et seulement alors, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'inspirais sèchement une goulée d'air. Il se méprit sur mon expression et son regard brilla de la lueur terne qu'a celui des bêtes blessées.

Son goût du mystère puis le besoin de dissimulation avaient privé ce bas monde de sa plus pure manifestation de grâce. J'effleurais du regard son nez fin, la fossette de son menton, la pulpe ciselée de ses lèvres, le rosé de sa langue que j'apercevais entre elles, intacte. Les cicatrices ne faisaient qu'amplifier ce sentiment de… révérence qui me traverse et me broie : Kakashi est un martyr. Un martyr que j'ai moi-même immolé sur l'autel de la vengeance. Et qui n'en est sorti que plus puissant : il m'anéantit, d'un seul regard.

Un sanglot me secoue. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens… vulnérable. Je m'écroule, m'affaisse contre lui, pose mes poings serrés contre son torse, ma tête sous son menton. Je serre fort. Il ne bouge pas. Je souffle : « Dis-moi. Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

-Quand ?

-Quand… » Je me redresse et rougis presque. « Quand tu pleurais, sous la douche.

-Je… » Il a l'air sincèrement gêné. « Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, je… j'étais perdu, tu…

-Dis-le moi. » Il fléchit un sourcil et presse un peu les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ca produit un effet étrange sur moi.

-Je pensais à… toi, à tes cheveux, à ce que ça… me ferait, si j'y passais les doigts, à… te serrer contre moi… » Son silence s'éternisait, mais ses joues rosissaient et c'était à présent à son tour d'éviter mon regard.

« C'est tout ?

-Non… Je mourais…meurs d'envie de connaître… la texture de la peau de… ton cou, la… la douceur de tes lèvres. » Il déglutit. « Je… c'est bon, je crois que tu as compris.

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Continue. »

C'était la vérité. Ses paroles éveillaient en moi des sensations totalement nouvelles, une pulsation de pouvoir bien différente de celle, ordinaire, du chakra ou de l'ivresse du combat. Il me contempla un moment, évaluant si j'étais réellement sérieux.

« J'imaginais… tes mains sur mon corps, les miennes sur le tien… Les… sons que tu produirais, si… je te procurais du plaisir… La fermeté de tes muscles, si je les pétrissais… À… » Il rougit franchement, son regard se perd vers le bois puis revient sur mon visage par intermittences. Il se racle la gorge et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« À la forme de tes fesses, si je les prenais dans mes mains. Au glissement de la peau de mon ventre contre toi. A la chaleur que ta langue aurait, dans ma bouche. »

Il s'humidifie les lèvres. J'ai chaud.

« À la façon dont… ton sexe se logerait dans ma main… À sa douceur, contre mon pouce… »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai vraiment chaud. J'ai envie de me frotter contre quelque chose. J'ai envie de lui dire de s'arrêter, sans le vouloir vraiment.

« À la façon dont… peut-être… tes lèvres… » Il respire rapidement, ses yeux brillent, ses lèvres luisent, son souffle me caresse le visage. Je tends la main vers lui. « Ta langue…tes lèvres… Pourraient englober… La partie… Qui les réclame… »

Je n'y tiens plus. Je me mets à cheval sur un de ses jambes et, obéissant mon envie, me colle à lui et, le front contre son épaule, frotte le tissu couvrant mon entrejambe contre lui. Je gémis. Kakashi reste immobile une fraction de seconde, puis pose une main tremblante sur mon épaule « Sasuke… Tu veux que…

- Aide-moi… J'en sais rien… »

Il gémit. Sa main se faufile par mon hakama ouvert et descend jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

« Ah ! » J'ai crié. Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil. Mon cœur palpite, quelques étages plus bas que d'ordinaire, plusieurs dizaines de degrés plus chaud et surtout si fort qu'il me semble que je vais exploser. Dans la main de Kakashi, presque immobile pour l'instant, cette partie presque ignorée de moi-même s'anime d'une vie propre : je me tends, frémis, gonfle et durcis par la proximité de cette main.

Mes épaules sont plaquées au sol, les pans de mes vêtements brusquement écartés. Kakashi touche ma bouche de la sienne, puis la lèche, la mordille, et enfin l'embrasse. Il suce mes lèvres, écarte mes dents de sa langue, en agace la mienne. Sa main commence à bouger, et ses caresses sur ma langue et sur mon sexe, coordonnées, m'embrouillent l'esprit. N'est-ce pas sa main qui caresse ma bouche, sa langue qui glisse contre ma verge ?

Il lâche ma bouche et suce la peau de mon cou, mes clavicules. Sa langue tendue trace des cercles autour des aréoles contractées, puis explore les petites papilles qui l' encerclent, avant de goûter son orifice central. Ses lèvres l'entourent, et il la suce. Ses doigts descendent et tracent une ligne entre mes bourses, les massent, augmentant encore la pression qui les torture. Sa bouche et ses mains glissent sur mon ventre, puis sa langue vient se nicher dans le sillon humide qui se tend vers elle. Un souffle rauque m'échappe. Kakashi respire convulsivement. Il pose sa bouche contre mon sexe, puis l'accueille sur sa langue.

Dieu…

Et il me caresse. Mon cou se tend, mon dos s'arque, mes reins se crispent. Sa main libre va chercher ma fesse qu'elle agrippe et masse furieusement. Je perds mon souffle, ma vue se brouille, ma tête vacille de gauche et de droite. Je n'en peux plus. Un éclair de plaisir me déchire, et la fournaise s'expulse de ma verge. Il se redresse, s'essuie la bouche. J'ai le souffle court. Mon torse et mon abdomen sont couverts de sueur.

Il enlève son bandeau, et commence à ouvrir son gilet sans me quitter des yeux. Voir son visage dans son intégralité me donne une impression d'irréalité renforcée par l'état second dans lequel il m'a plongé. Il se défait de son éternel pull sombre et quitte son pantalon. Si son expression est minutieusement composée, mon œil exercé décèle quantité de détails trahissant son désir : les tressaillements des muscles de ses bras et de son ventre, ses tétons qui semblent s'élancer de son torse, la sueur le long de son cou et sur sa poitrine, sa chair de poule, et la partie qui, chez un homme, lui appartient finalement le moins, semble chercher le ciel.

Cette vision de Kakashi restera pour moi celle de l'absolu : la lumière dorée de l'après-midi filtrée par les arbres illuminant ses cheveux, coulant sur ses épaules, mourant dans ses yeux.

Nos lèvres, nos corps, nos mains unies.

Ma peau de lézard part en lambeaux contre l'épiderme d'un ange.


End file.
